Das Gefühl
Kennst du das? Das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein, beobachtet zu werden? Das Gefühl, welches deine Knie in Wackelpudding verwandelt, deine Hände schwitzig und zittrig macht? Das Gefühl, welches dich Tag und Nacht überall hin begleitet? Das Gefühl, welches in dunklen Gassen langsam in dir hoch kommt, dich beunruhigt, und dir den Schlaf raubt? Fühlst du dich auch manchmal… nun ja... beobachtet? Als ob dir jemand die ganze Zeit über die Schulter gucken würde? Als ob jemand mehr wissen würde als du selbst? Als ob jemand will, dass du leidest? Diese Gefühle verfolgen mich nun schon seit zwei Wochen und werden von mal zu mal schlimmer. Ich kann nicht mehr aus dem Haus gehen, ohne bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch zusammenzuzucken oder in Panik zu verfallen. Auch sehe ich immer wieder eine schwarze Gestalt aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, doch wenn ich mich umdrehe, ist da niemand! Eines Tages ging ich spät abends von der Arbeit nach hause, es war tiefster Winter und es war reichlich Schnee gefallen.Die Straßen waren leer und die Straßenlaternen spendeten nur wenig Licht.Wie schon länger fühlte ich mich wieder verfolgt, aber bei dem von mir typischen Umdrehen sah ich wie sonst auch nichts und niemanden.Ich zog mir gerade meinen Schal noch weiter ins Gesicht, da bemerkte ich eine Gestalt einige Meter weiter vor mir stehen.Sie trug einen langen Mantel dessen Kapuze ihr Gesicht verdeckte.Wie versteinert stand sie einfach nur da und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.Die Gestalt machte mir Angst, also beschloss ich die Straßenseite zu wechseln, was ich auch tat.Als ich drüben noch mal zu der Gestalt sah, war diese verschwunden.Verwirrt und mit einem unguten Gefühl sah ich mich noch mal um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken, seltsam… sollte ich mir die Gestalt etwa nur eingebildet haben, wie sonst auch immer?Ich ging weiter nach hause, doch nach kurzer Zeit begegnete ich der Gestalt schon wieder.Dieses Mal stand sie unter einer Laterne und ich konnte sie besser erkennen.Sie wahr recht zierlich, worauf ich schloss das es eine Frau sein musste, sie trug einen schwarzen Mantel, dessen Ärmel so lang sind dass sie ihre Hände verdeckten, einige braun rote Haare fielen ihr aus der Kapuze.Die Frau stand einfach nur da bewegte sich immer noch nicht und hielt den Blick gesenkt.Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und ging weiter die Straße entlang, auch wenn mich mein weg an der Frau vorbei führt.Es ist nur eine Frau, eine Frau wird dir schon nichts tun. Redete ich mir ein und ging tapfer weiter, nun an der Frau vorbei.Dabei spürte ich ihren Blick auf mir, ein eisiger Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinab und ich beschleunigte meine Schritte.Nachdem ich genügend Abstand zwischen mir und der Frau gebracht hatte, sah ich noch mal zurück, doch die Frau war weg! "Schön dich zu sehen", hörte ich eine junge Stimme dicht hinter mir woraufhin ich mich mit einem kurzen Aufschrei umdrehte.Die Frau von vorhin stand nun direkt vor mir, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt doch nun zitterte sie am ganzen Körper.Was ist hier bloß los? Wie kommt sie so schnell hier her und wer ist sie überhaupt?Diese und noch andere Fragen gingen mir durch den Kopf, doch bevor ich auch nur eine stellen konnte, trat die Frau näher auf mich zu und schlang ihre Arme um mich."Es ist schön dich zu sehen", flüsterte sie und als sie den Kopf hob sah ich in zwei stechend grüne Augen. Nun da ich ihr Gesicht sehen konnte erkante ich, dass die Frau recht jung war, sie konnte nicht älter als 16-17 sein.Sie hatte eine Narben im Gesicht, die sich von der rechten Hälfte der Stirn, zwischen ihren Augen hindurch, bis zu ihrem linken Wangenknochen zog.„Mir ist so kalt“; brach ihre Stimme meinen Gedankengang, und verwirrt sah ich zu ihr runter.Plötzlich breitete sich ein manisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus und ihr Blick wurde wahnsinnig.Sofort stieß ich sie von mir weg und sie fiel in den Schnee.Leise kichernd stand sie aber schnell wieder auf, ihre Kapuze war ihr dabei vom Kopf gerutscht und ihre rot-braunen Haare fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht."Vielleicht sollte ich mich etwas aufwärmen, hilfst du mir dabei?", meinte sie während sie sich langsam wieder auf mich zu bewegte. Ich machte kehrt und wollte so schnell wie ich konnte wegrennen, doch dann stand sie schon wieder vor mir und holte mit ihrem Arm aus. Schützend hielt ich meine Arme hoch um ihren Schlag abzufangen, doch statt mit ihrer Faust traf sie mich mit einer Sichel,die sie in ihrer Hand hielt in der Seite. Vor Schmerz stöhnend ging ich zu Boden und hielt meine Hand auf die stark blutende Wunde. Das kranke Kichern der jungen Frau ging mir durch Mark und Bein.Schnell stand ich wieder auf,wobei ein stechender schmerz durch meine Seite zog, und rannte von der jungen Frau weg."Du kannst nicht davon laufen!"Hörte ich ihre Stimme doch ich lief einfach weiter boß weg von dieser Irren."Hab dich." hörte ich plötzlich die kichernde stimme der Frau hinter mir und ein ungeheurer Schmerz durchzog meinen Rücken und ich fiel zu Boden. Die junge Frau stand schwer Atmend neben mir und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Meine Sicht verschwamm und ein letztes Mal sah ich hinauf zu ihr hinauf. "Warum gehst du immer weg, magst du mich nicht?", lächelte sie freundlich, hob die andere Hand und als der Ärmel nach unten rutschte erschien eine zweite Sichel ,die sie in der anderen Hand hielt, deren Klinge im Licht der Laterne kurz aufblitzte. Das Letzte was ich sah war die Sichel, wie sie auf mich zu sauste. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kurz